1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a terminal device and an image forming apparatus, and a method of solving a printing error thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a terminal device and an image forming apparatus which are capable of installing a new compatible driver having a different format from a previous one if a printing error occurs in the image forming apparatus, thereby solving the printing error effectively, and a method of solving a printing error thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if various types of a printing error occur during a printing operation, most of users refer to a manual provided by a manufacturer of an image forming apparatus, FAQ on the Internet, or ask a service center a solution to fix the printing error. In particular, if there is not provided a printer driver compatible with user's image forming apparatus and thus a new printer driver has to be installed, an error message is generated and the user does one of the above-described methods.
Currently, since a printer driver is individually developed and released by a printer manufacturer, if a user purchases a printer manufactured by a specific manufacturer, the user has to install a printer driver suitable for the printer of the manufacturer in order to perform a printing operation. In most cases, a printer manufacturer uses a printer language, such as a print control language (PCL) or postscript (PS), which is agreed among manufacturers and is widely used for the compatibility with other manufacturer's printer.
However, if a printer driver error occurs in using a specific printer language or if a printer driver incompatible with a user's printer is used, a conventional printer outputs an error message such that it cannot perform a printing operation any more. In this case, a user tries a re-printing, or searches a proper printer driver and directly installs the searched printer driver, or contacts a service center of the manufacture in order to solve the printing error and to perform a normal printing operation. This causes an inconvenience to the user.